


One Step Ahead

by MischievousNygma



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Deputy - Freeform, Gift Fic, Im a Jacob simp leave me be, Jacob Seed - Freeform, Knife Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, This is just porn nothing special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28476240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousNygma/pseuds/MischievousNygma
Summary: Jacob won’t respond to you with your reckless behavior and damage to his region so you decide to catch his attention another way. Too bad Jacob isn’t as dumb as he looks.
Relationships: Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s), Jacob Seed/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	One Step Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [juniors_0possum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniors_0possum/gifts).



If you couldn’t catch Jacob’s attention with all the damage you’ve done to his region, maybe it’s time for something else. 

Maybe it’s time for a new approach 

John is already pissed off at how much you’ve hurt the project and Faith is still trying to convince you to stop. But Jacob, he hasn’t done anything about you yet. He hasn’t done anything about the trouble maker and new member of the White Tail militia. So you decided to catch his attention some other way.

It took a lot of confidence and it took a lot of guts to wear a revealing and tight dress with heels on while laying down across Jacob’s desk waiting for his presence. You couldn’t forget to curl your hair and put some makeup on before you left which left you positive it would catch his attention. 

But here you are, doing something you never thought you needed to do. But as long as you can take down the son of a bitch anything would be worth it. Just distract him and then once he lays eyes on you, you put him in your trap.

It worked well with John, so Jacob had to react the same. At least that’s what you thought.

Thankfully, you successfully snuck into the Veterans center without alarming one of his soldiers. Being stealthy was always a perk of yours and you embraced that. 

It was pretty easy to sneak around the building (you had to take the heels off to sneak around) but once you followed a solider that lead you nearby Jacob’s office, you knew you hit the jackpot.

The solider talked with another man for a few minutes before they both dispersed down the hall. You slipped your heels back on and stood up, fixing your dress and push up bra before grabbing onto the door knob and twisting it open. You peaked in the room and there he was. The oldest Seed brother at his desk writing on what looked like a map. You took a deep breath, trying to regain your confidence but now the nervousness was starting to fit you. You opened the door and stepped into the room, still not catching his attention. You shut the door and locked it behind you, leaning your back against the door.

“How nice of you to pay me a visit. You willing to be civil and talk things out or are you here to start more shit?” Jacob spoke without looking up at you, continuing to write on his large map. You furrowed your brows, how the hell did he know it was you?

“I was thinking things more on the civil side, I’m not an animal you know” You spoke, taking a few steps closer to him with your heels making a loud click sound with each step. Jacob shot a glance up to you and you froze in place like a deer in the headlights.

“So you decided to sneak into my center dressed like that? Not very smart of you deputy, you should wear something more incognito” He stood up and you crossed your arms, trying to keep your confidence up.

“Well I don’t need to dress in dark clothes to remain unseen. I’m a master at what I do” you spoke confidently once again, straightening your back and looking up to meet eyes with the taller male in the room. He let out a scoff and rolled his eyes, standing up straight and walking from his desk towards you.  


“So? You’re here now, what’s so important?” He grabbed onto a chair and pulled it next to him before taking a seat down. You cleared your throat and took a few steps forwards towards him, watch as his eyes lingered on your body which gave you a boost of confidence. You walked up to him and straddled his lap, a soft hum leaving your lips.

Jacob watched with amusement, feeling you sit on his lap and your fingers running down his worn out jacket.

“I just thought we could have our first meeting finally.. John, Joseph and Faith gave me the honors of introducing themselves. Has no one taught you manners?” You asked with a smirk, your hands still stroking up and down his chest.

“So this is your idea of a first meeting hm?” Jacob asked, his eyes flicking up to meet yours.

“And what’s wrong with this?” You purred “Maybe I just want to give you some special treatment” You leaned in and pressed your lips against his, your hands roaming underneath his shirt. Jacob didn’t fight back the kiss, in fact he kissed you back, a small pleased grunt leaving his throat.

You felt the bunker key against your fingers as you felt his scared chest. You wrapped your fingers around the key and felt so proud in that moment, knowing you were so close to it.

Before you could yank the makeshift necklace off you felt him grip onto your throat, making you gasp and freeze in place.

“You really think I’m an idiot, don’t you?” There was a growl in his voice and it sent chills up your spine. Before you could answer he stood up and dragged you up with him with his fingers around your throat. You clawed at his hand, letting out a loud gasp for air. He dragged you over to his desk, pushing his map aside before shoving you down onto the wooden table.

“You really didn’t even try with this plan of yours. Thinking that I’d let you steal my bunker key because you dressed like a slut” There was that same growl in his voice, making your heart race with thrill.

“Well, It worked on your brother” You scoffed, trying your best to remain unfazed by your failed plan. Jacob stayed silent for a moment and then he let out a loud laugh, acting as if it wasn’t a surprise to him.

“Well, it seems like we haven’t finished our meeting yet” Jacob places his hands on your sides, pulling you towards the edge of the desk. He leaned in close, his lips almost against yours “And Id love to make this visit worth something”

You let out a trembling breath, feeling his rough hand grip onto your exposed thighs. He suddenly crashed his lips onto yours, his canine teeth biting down on your lower lip. You opened your mouth to gasp but he let his tongue slip into your mouth, exploring how you tasted.

He let go of your thigh, and grabbed onto the fabric of your dress and ripped it off with ease. You felt the cold air hit your body once he tore the fabric of the dress off. He wasted no time to do the same to your bra, unclipping your bra sloppily before allowing it to expose your chest. He then worked on your panties, tearing the fabric in half because he became impatient with the clothes. You allowed your heels to slip off since they were uncomfortable anyways.

He pulled his lips off of yours, latching onto your neck before biting you. You let out a gasp and arched your back slightly, feeling his hand trailed down to between your legs, his finger teasing at your clit. You cursed under your breath, hating how vulnerable you were at this moment. But with his roughness and growling, you couldn’t help but be turned at the dominant figure over you.

He applied more focus on your clit, rubbing circles over the most sensitive spot make, causing you let out a whimper.

“Lost your words, Dep?” Jacob asked, his fingers trailing ever so lower to feel how you were already producing your self lubricant and making your intimate area slick with it.

“Just shut up and get this over with” You responded breathlessly. He let out a laugh and grabbed onto the handle of his bright red knife, swiftly pulling it out from the holster and pressing the blade against your skin; daring you to move.

“You obey to me sweetheart, you don’t call the shots when your spread out like a slut across my desk” He hissed at you, a stern tone in his voice. You let out a whine and nodded slightly, trying not to move suddenly so his blade didn’t cut into you. He pulled the cold metal away from your neck and dragged the non sharp side of his blade down your body. You froze up and and watched as his eyes lingered on your body. He brought the cold metal down to your waist and pulled it away and swiftly flipped the knife a few times in his hand before pressing the handle against your slick opening.

He wasted no time and began to add inch by inch into you, watching you as you cried out and bucked your hips into the handle of the knife.

“Well aren’t you a needy little pup” He grinned and slipped most of the knife into you, allowing his fingers to wrap around the bottom of the handle so he could use to to fuck you with it.

You felt his warm lips on your breast suddenly, his tongue pressing against your nipple. You squirmed underneath his touch, feeling him slide the handle in and out from you at a painfully slow pace. You trailed your hand down to your clit, rubbing it softly to get the relief you were yearning for. You suddenly felt his other hand grip onto your wrist, catching you moments after.

“Tsk tsk.. you’re just so eager for your orgasm, so impatient” Jacob gave your perked up nipple one last lick before pulling away. You felt his pace finally increase before you could respond. You tossed your head back and tried to grip on whatever thing was around you.

“In fact.. since you’re so eager, you can work on it yourself” he slipped the handle out from you and you let out a sad whimper, feeling empty and already craving his touch again. Jacob walked over to the chair, stabbing the large hunting knife into the wooden floor about a foot away from the chair. He turned to you, noticing how your eyes widened at what he was suggesting.

“Go on sweetheart, I know how bad you’re aching for more” Jacob gave you a innocent smile as he watched you sit up from his desk and hop off. Jacob sat down on the chair and sighed, his legs opening up slightly. You shyly walked over, feeling Jacob’s eyes linger over your naked body. You slowly went onto your knees as you stood in front of the handle. You spread your legs as you sat up, lining the handle up with your slick entrance. You slid back down on handle, a loud moan escaping your throat.

“My my, what a lovely show you’re giving me” Jacob hummed, watching your chest as you rolled your hips and slipped up and down the knife handle. You felt your walls latch onto the ridged handle which added more pleasure for you. You glanced up at Jacob who kept his eyes on you, watching carefully as your chest bounce with the pace you were going on the object.

You looked up, seeing Jacob beginning to unzip and unbutton his pants, his hand reaching into the slit of his pants and boxers and grabbing onto his erect length, pulling it out of the restraining fabric. You eagerly watched as he showed you his rather large size. He gave his cock a few strokes, immediately noticing how your glance lingered on him.

“Enjoying the view?” He asked, his thumb brushing over the colored tip before returning to jerking off in front of you.

You let out a whine and looked up to meet eyes with him, your body heating up with the pleasure building up inside you.

“I need you to use your words, pup” 

“I-I want you..” You spoke under your breath, embarrassed of how much you already submitted to him.

“Louder”

“Please Jacob.. please just let me have a taste..” You spoke up and it earned you a smile from the older male. He scooted his chair closer to you until you were able to rest your head on his thigh once he spread his legs. He pressed the tip against your lips, waiting til you opened your mouth. You opened your mouth and fit a few inches in, softly purring under your breath.

“Mm that’s a good girl” Jacob ran his fingers through your hair, watching as you fit more and more into your mouth. He felt your tongue swirl around his shaft, feeling the tip almost at the back of your throat. You continued to ride the handle of his knife, feeling yourself take in every inch until you reached the base of it. Jacob let out a raspy moan, enjoying the feeling of your warm mouth and tongue against his cock.

He suddenly gripped onto your hair, making you look up at him.

“You look so good like this, maybe you should switch your job from being a deputy to being my little lap dog” Jacob gave you a proud smirk as he watched your cheeks flush up at his comment. 

“If only they could see their little deputy so desperately fucking herself with my knife while having a cock stuffed down her throat” Jacob let out a chuckle before moaning in pleasure. “I bet they’d be so proud of you”

You felt your orgasm beginning to pool in your stomach from his words, your pace increasing as you rode the foreign object.

Jacob kept his grip on your hair, thrusting down your throat surprisingly. Your eyes widened, feeling yourself gag slightly on the size. He moved your head up and down, a drawn out moan leaving his lip.

“Oh fuck.. your throat feels so fucking good” He panted softly, feeling how tight your throat felt around him “I don’t think I’ll last much longer darlin”

You nodded as if you could tell him that you were close as well. You could feel the orgasm building up more, your legs spreading farther apart. 

You could feel his cock twitch down your throat indicating that he was close to his own climax.

He let out a curse underneath his breath and thrusted into your throat a few more times before he spilt the white substance down your throat. He let out a loud groan as he felt himself empty out in your mouth.

You reached down to your clit, your fingers alone bringing you close to the edge within seconds. You took in every inch of the handle and sat in place as your orgasm washed over your, your moan being muffled by the object still down your throat. Your body became limp after you experienced the overwhelming pleasure. He stood up and let go of your hair, allowing him to pull himself out from your mouth.

You sat up and slid the object out from you, your body collapsing onto the cold floor beneath you. Jacob whistled a song as he tucked his manhood back into his boxers and pants, buttoning and zipping them back up.

He squatted down and lifted your head up with his finger, making you look up at him.

“You feel better Dep?” He asked

You whined in response, curling up on the cold floor. He laughed and slipped his hands under you, picking you up.

“Well lets get you cleaned up and warm. Wouldn’t want anyone else seeing your pretty body, that’s my job now” 


End file.
